The present invention relates to deflector arrangements and particularly but not exclusively to deflector arrangements for deflecting a stream of urine in to a toilet.
When males sit on a toilet for use, which is often a necessity for elderly, infirm or disabled males, occasionally urine is accidentally directed over the front of the toilet. This soils the area around the toilet presenting problems of hygiene and moreover a cause for embarrassment to the male concerned.
According to the present invention there is provided a deflector arrangement comprising a deflector and means to attach the deflector to a toilet and enable the deflector to be selectively moved to and from an operable position in which the deflector can deflect urine into the toilet.
Preferably the means enables the deflector to be moved between said operable position and one or more further position(s) in which the deflector presents no or substantially no obstacle to a user of the toilet, particularly when the user is getting on and off the toilet.
Preferably the deflector is located generally at the front of the toilet when in the operable position, and desirably generally centrally whereby to locate between the legs of a person sitting on the toilet.
Preferably the deflector is located generally beneath the seating area of a toilet, and preferably is on the outside of the toilet when in the said further position(s).
The deflector preferably comprises a concave surface which when in the operative position generally faces a person sitting on the toilet, whereby to direct urine impinging thereon into the toilet. The deflector may extend, in part, into the toilet whereby to facilitate direction of urine therein.
Preferably the said means comprises a first part attachable to a toilet and a second part operable to enable movement, desirably pivotal movement, of the deflector on the first part. The second part may be articulated, and preferably comprises a series of pivotal joints along a length connecting the first part to the deflector. Some or all of the joints may be of the form of ball and socket joints or similar to provide multi-axial pivotal movement.
The first part may be removably attachable to a toilet, for example by way of a releasable adhesive and/or fixings such as threaded fixings. Alternatively the first part may be substantially permanently attached to the toilet.
The arrangement may be attachable to the main body or bowl of the toilet, or alternatively to a seat member of a toilet.
Still further according to the present invention there is provided a toilet comprising a deflector arrangement as described in any of the preceding paragraphs.
The invention also provides a toilet seat comprising a deflector arrangement as described in any of the preceding paragraphs.